The present invention generally relates to containers with sliding tabs for controlling dispensing.
It is known for a carton to have a tab that can be slid between portions of the carton and relative to an opening, for opening and closing the opening and thereby controlling dispensing from the carton. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 discloses such a carton. A problem that can be encountered with such a carton is that the tab can be slid too far outwardly, such that the tab has to be reinserted.
For the foregoing other reasons, there is a desire for improvements.